Mon meilleur ami
by calia0411
Summary: Nora Johanssen doit integrée Poudlard et ce pr sa sécurité, elle ne sait pas si un jour elle pourra s'y sentir chez elle. Mais un beau blond va la faire changer d'avis. [tient compte du tome 6] [DMOC] [HGBZ] Allez le chap 5 est là  reviews svp
1. Chapter 1: Partir

_Slt c'est ma première fic alors s'il vous plait donne moi vite votre avis sur ce début car je sais pas si je la continue._

_Bonne lecture!!_

Mon Meilleur Ami

Chapter 1: Partir

- Vous n'êtes plus en sécurité ici. Vous ne pouvez pas rester seule.

- Mais puisque vous m'avez dit que des aurors veilles sur moi depuis son retour!

- Ils ne pourront pas continuer éternellement! Vous savez que l'ont a besoin d'eux en cas de combat.

- C'est vrai, concéda la jeune brune de 17 ans, mais il y a sûrement un autre moyen… on ne peut pas… heu… je ne sais pas, rendre la maison incartable? Vous rendez vous compte que j'ai passé toute ma vie ici ?

- Je sais…, hésita le professeur McGonagall mais elle se reprit bien vite et insista, cela n'empêche que depuis la mort du professeur Dumbledore vous n'êtes plus en sécurité.

A l'évocation de Dumbledore, la jeune fille avait baisse la tête. Elle avait perdu l'être qui lui avait tout appris, qui l'avait élevé comme sa petite fille et qui enfin, quelques mois avant de mourir, lui avait révélé qui elle était. Elle avait perdu la seule personne en qui elle avait une foi absolue et sur qui elle pensait pouvoir toujours compte!

- J'irais, lança la jeune fille.

McGonagall fut étonné de la réponse de la jeune fille, elle s'attendait a devoir batailler encore longtemps pour la convaincre. En effet, c'est que la jeune fille avait du caractère… comme son cousin.

- Très bien, c'est ce qu'il aurait voulu pour vous. Je viendrais vous chercher demain mtin vers 10h et nous transplaneront a Pré au Lard.

McGonagall s'en alla laissant la jeune fille seule avec ses souvenirs dans une maison vide.

Nora parcourue chaque pièce, rassemblant ses affaires mais aussi ses souvenirs qu'ils soit heureux ou non, elle voulait tous emportait des lieux qui l'avait vu grandir, rire et pleurer.

Plus tard, couche pour la dernière fois dans cette chambre qu'elle aimait tant, elle se demanda quand elle pourrait rencontrer enfin son cousin… le célèbre Harry Potter.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

vla C court mais bon ce n'est qu'un début. Reviews SVP !


	2. Chapter 2: Fuir

Slt j'ai mis un peu de temps pour la suite mais bon j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu et j'espère que ça plaira. **Chapitre 2 : Fuir**

De retour à Poudlard, MacGonagall se prépara pour son deuxième rendez-vous . Elle ne savait pas lequel elle aurait dû redouter le plus mais le premier était maintenant terminé et elle était heureuse de la réponse de la jeune fille.

Elle sortit du château, se dirigea vers Pré au Lard puis vers la Cabane Hurlante, bien que connaissant l'histoire de cette maison elle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. C'est là qu'elle attendit.

Après quelles que minutes elle vit cinq silhouettes se diriger vers elle. Elle les reconnu sans mal. Quatre d'entre elles était encore élève à Poudlard et la dernière l'avait était.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_Flash-Back :_

MacGonagall était assise à son bureau. Elle ouvrit la lettre qu'une grande chouette blanche venait de déposer sur son bureau.

Professeur,

Comme je vous l'ai dit le soir de la mort de Dumbledore, Malfoy avait pour mission de tuer le Dumbledore mais il ne la pas fait et ayant vu toute la scène, je peut affirmer qu'il ne l'aurait pas fait même si Rogue lui en avait laissé le temps. Il a été forcé à devenir Mangemort sous la menace de mort pour lui-même et pour sa famille. J'ai aussi eue des contacts avec lui et sa mère récemment, et suite à tout cela je voudrais vous demander de le laisser revenir à Poudlard pour les vacances puis de reprendre sa scolarité l'an prochain.

Hermione voudrait elle aussi revenir à Poudlard, sur les conseils de l' Ordre ses parents ont décidé de quitter l'Angleterre mais Hermione ne veut pas partir. Serait-il possible qu'elle revienne à Poudlard mais est-il aussi possible qu'elle reste libre de ses mouvements et que nous puissions la voir ? Et qu'elle puisse profiter de la bibliothèque ?

Je sais que cette lettre apporte beaucoup de questions mais je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant.

J'espère que vous répondrais vite.

Harry Potter.

Qu'aurait-elle dû répondre ? Elle avait dit oui, bien-sûr, pour tout.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

-Bonjour Professeur, dirent en cœur Ron, Hermione et Harry.

-Bonjour. Drago, Mme Malfoy, salua-t-elle.

-Bonjour, répondirent la mère et le fils.

-Entrons directement dans le vif du sujet voulez-vous. M.Malfoy et Miss Granger pourront disposer de la protection de Poudlard et j'accepte vos conditions M.Potter mais ils aurait dût être tout deux Préfet en Chefs l'an prochain et donc partagé des appartements, j'ai donc décidé qu'il le ferait dés maintenant. Il y a une autre condition mais je ne peux vous l'expliquer ici.

Hermione lança un regard outragé au professeur McGonagall , même si Harry disait que La Fouine avait changé elle, elle n'en avait pas eue la preuve. Autre regard mais cette fois désespérer et à l'adresse d'Harry.

« Non, non, Potter je t'en pris, je sais que t'en a beaucoup fais pour moi mais ça non, pas avec la miss-je-sais-tout, pensa Malfoy »

-Si il n'y a que deux conditions alors il n'y a pas de problème, répondit Harry sans se soucier des regards furibonds que lui lancé Hermione, Ron et Drago.

-Bien. Mme Malfoy avais-vous quelques choses à dire ou cela vous convient-il ?

-Non tant que mon fils est en sécurité tout me vas.

-Voulez-vous la protection de l'Ordre ?

-Non merci en revanche vous attendez-vous à recevoir certaines informations de ma part. Merci et au revoir. Drago au revoir je t'aime mon fils.

Sur ces dernières paroles elle transplana.

-M.Potter, M.Weasley souhaitais-vous passé la nuit à Poudlard ? En outre M.Potter je tient vraiment à vous parler.

Cette fois Harry consulta ses deux amis du regard.

-Nous acceptons avec plaisir, répondirent Harry et Ron en cœur.

-Très bien, je m'y attendais un peu ! Vous profiterais ce soir de vos ancien dortoir, M.Malfoy et Miss Granger n'emménagerons dans les leurs que demain. Je dois aussi vous préciser que vous n'êtes pas les seuls élèves que Poudlard héberge pendant ces vacances.

Et en effet elle disait vrai une quinzaine d'élève de toutes maisons étaient déjà présent, pour la plus part des 2ème ou 3ème année mais il y avait aussi deux 6ème année et un 7ème.

Les quatre élèves était plutôt heureux de retrouver Poudlard même si trois d'entre eux savait qu'ils n'y resteraient pas.

Le dîner allait commencer ainsi ils allèrent tous dans la grande salle. Les trois Gryffondors s'assirent à leur table pendant que Malfoy alla à celle de Serpendart et retrouva Blaise Zanbini (et oui le hasard fais bien les choses, il faut que ce soit lui le seul 7ème année)

MacGonagall se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors et dit au trois amis : « Je tiens à vous voir dans mon bureau après le repas ».

00000000000000000000000000000000

vla C tt pour ce chap jéC de poster le suivant le plus vite possible.

Rewiew SVP.


	3. Chapter 3: Révélations

_Slt !!!!!!!!!!!!! Je suis super contente !!!! Et oui j'ai eue des reviews ça me fait plaisir !!_

_Merci beaucoup et vla la suite j'espère que vous aimerai !!_

Chapter 3 : Révélation

MacGonagall se dirigea vers la table des rouges et ors et dit aux trois amis : « Je tiens à vous voir dans mon bureau après le repas ».

Le dîner toucha à sa fin. La nouvelles directrice de Poudlard se leva, tous les élèves en firent autant et rejoignirent leurs dortoirs respectifs sous le regard attentif de leurs professeurs. Mais c'est sous un autre regard que le trio rejoint le bureau de MacGonagall, celui de Malfoy qui s'interrogeait sur la raison de cet entretient.

Harry, Ron et Hermione attendirent MacGo devant son bureau 5 min… 10 min

-Je comprend pas, elle nous fais un sermon pendant 2 heures à chaque fois que nous on a 2 min de retards à son de cour, lança Ron. Ce qui lui valu un regard meurtrier d'Hermione

-Merde, s'exclama la jeune fille.

-Quoi encore qu'es que j'ai fais, demanda Ron.

-On n'est pas au bon bureau, dit Hermione tout en ignorant son ami,…

-Hein ?, la coupa Ron.

-Ben oui, maintenant elle est directrice de Poudlard donc on est pas au bon bureau et on a intérêt à se dépêcher !

Sur ce ils s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de du château en direction de l'ancien bureau de Dumbledore. Ils retrouvèrent MacGonagall devant, qui ne fit aucun commentaire sur leur retard. Prononçant le mot de passe elle les fit entrer puis s'assoirent en face du bureau .

-Vous vous demandez sûrement pourquoi je vous est demandé de venir.

-Vous voulez nous posez des questions ?, questionna Harry.

-Pas seulement car je sais que vous ne voudrais pas répondre à toute mes questions, répondit le professeur, j'ai aussi plusieurs chose dont je doit vous faire part. Mlle Granger et M.Malfoy devront partagé les appartements de préfets en chef , tout d'abord j'ai choisi cette solution car elle me semblait la plus pratique pour que Mlle Granger reste libre de ses mouvements, vous disposerait en outre de la clé de la bibliothèque et de mon autorisation pour accéder à toutes ses parties. Puis je voulais qu'elle dispose d'une protection masculine et lui d'un soutient morale… Ne me regarder comme si j'avais perdu la tête Mlle, je pense que M.Potter m'approuvera (hochement de tête de Harry). L'autre condition est qu'une autre élève sera hébergé dans les appartements des préfets. Elle a 17 ans, au yeux de tout Poudlard elle sera une élève de BeauBâtons qui pour sa sécurité devra venir finir sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle s'appellera Nora Johanssen. Mais bien que parlant français et anglais, ayant une formation magique au même niveau que la votre et des bonnes notes au buses, elle n'a jamais fréquenté aucune écoles de magie.

Les trois amis s'entre regardèrent de plus en plus en plus intrigués par cette mystérieuse jeune fille, ils se demandaient surtout comment elle avait pût apprendre la magie sans fréquenter d'école.

-Elle était la petite fille adoptive de Dumbledore, ses parents ont été tué par Vous-Savez-Qui alors qu'elle n'était, elle aussi, qu'un bébé. Elle n'a pas été tué car peu avant le meurtre elle avait été transféré par l'Ordre chez son oncle puis après le meurtre chez Dumbledore. Ses parents ont été tué le 20 Décembre car Vous-Savez-Qui pensez qu'ils été les Gardiens du Secret de l'oncle de Nora, votre père M.Potter…

-Comment , s'écria Harry, je ne comprend pas…

-Votre père avait un frère plus jeune de 3 ans ils n'étés pas très très proches mais Amaury a failli être le Gardien du Secret de votre père.

Plus MacGonagall parlait plus les yeux de Harry s'agrandissait sous l'effet de la surprise.

-J'ai une cousine ?, demanda Harry.

-Oui, vous n'avez que 4 mois de différences, elle est né en Novembre, elle s'appelle Nora Potter et elle-même ne l'a apprit que depuis quelques mois par Dumbledore.

-J'ai une petite cousine de 17 ans que je n'ai jamais connu. Alors que je pensais avoir perdu toute ma famille, Dumbledore n'a jamais trouvé utile de me préciser que j'avais une cousine qu'il hébergé , la colère qui montait dans la voix d' Harry retomba tout à coup, je ne comprendrait jamais cet homme !

-Pendant 6 ans j'ai incité Dumbledore a vous en parlé à vous et à Nora mais il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de le faire… Je crois qu'il avait peur de perdre l'enfant qu'il avait élevé mais maintenant, sans Dumbledore, elle ne peut rester seule et je préfère qu'elle viennent ici. En outre je crois qu'il est temps de vous rencontrer.


	4. Chapter 4: Amitié

_Bonjour ! Merci à cassie-lOves-DanR, Ange dechue et polyne pour leurs reviews !! Vla la suite. _

Chapter 4 : 

-Pendant 6 ans j'ai incité Dumbledore a vous en parlé à vous et à Nora mais il n'a jamais trouvé le courage de le faire… Je crois qu'il avait peur de perdre l'enfant qu'il avait élevé mais maintenant, sans Dumbledore, elle ne peut rester seule et je préfère qu'elle viennent ici. En outre je crois qu'il est temps de vous rencontrer.

Un peu plus bas, dans les cachots de Serpentards, deux amis se retrouvés.

Les élèves de Poudlard pensaient tous que les meilleurs amis de Malfoy était Crabbe et Goyle mais ça n'avait été le cas. Il avait toujours été obligé de « traîner » avec eux, pour « tenir son rang ». sur ordre de son père quoi. Il détestait ça ! Et Blaise était comme lui, il le savait. Ils étaient devenu amis et Blaise étaient le seul avec qui Malfoy pouvaient être naturel et vice versa. Ils avaient trouvé l'un dans l'autre quelqu'un à qui se confier, qui comprenaient leurs vies et leurs problèmes familiaux. Ils étaient maintenant assis dans leur dortoir. Malfoy se décida à aborder le sujet qu'ils avaient éviter pendant tout le repas.

-Alors comment t'es arrivé là ?

-J'ai fugué. Quand mon père à commencé a faire des allusions à une certaine marque qu'il pourrait être utile de m'appliquer, j'ai pris ma malle et je me suis cassé. J'ai pensé que Poudlard été le meilleur endroit pour être tranquille. Après un petit interrogatoire au Veritaserum, elle a jugée que en effet il serait utile que je reste à Poudlard pour les vacances. Et toi ?

-Je… j'ai été aidé par Potter, il m'a retrouvé après le… l'assassinat de Dumbledore.

-Et ?

-Et il m'a aidé, voilà, c'est tout, fin de la discussion.

Blaise n'était pas étonné, il s'attendait un peu à une réaction comme celle là de la part de son ami, Drago était toujours un peu long à se confier mais bon il était comme ça et Blaise l'accepté.

-Tu sais pour que je restes ici, comme j'aurais dû être préfet en chef l'an prochain, MacGo a décidé que, dès les vacances, je devrais occuper les apparts de préfets …

- « Que, dès les vacances, je DEVRAIS occuper les apparts de préfets », non mais tu t'entend là mon vieux !!! Tu sais aussi bien que moi qui sont géniaux ces apparts, le coupa son ami.

-Et que, continua Drago en faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, comme Granger devait être mon homonyme féminin, je les partagerai avec elle, dès maintenant.

-Et alors ? Tu la connaît pas donc c'est une bonne occasion… me regarde pas comme ça, on sait tout les deux que c'est juste à cause de ton père que t'a été méchant, donc là tu vas pouvoir te lâcher. Arrête de me regarder comme un débile je t'ai dis !!!!! Ok, fais comme tu veux moi je m'en lave les mains et quand tu m'invitera dans tes apparts je serais sympa avec elle.

-Qui a dit que je t'inviterai ?, répondis le vert et argent en souriant avant de se prendre un oreiller dans la figure.

S'en suivit une bataille d'oreiller mémorable et c'est juste avant de se coucher que Malfoy ajouta :

-Y a une autre condition à ce que je reste mais je sais pas encore laquelle.

-Tu verras demain avec McGo, si ça se trouve c'est peut être de suivre Granger partout pour la protéger ! Je sens que t'ai encore entrain de me regarder comme un con.

-Non non. Je trouve seulement que tu parles beaucoup de Granger en ce moment. C'est comme quand l'an dernier, tu voulais te faire la petite 5ème année, t'arrêté pas d'y faire allusions et là je sens que ça recommence pareil. Mais bon je peux me tromper c'est vrai que je ne te connaît pas du tout après six ans et pas mal de vacances passés ensemble.

-Ta gueule, Malfoy.

-Putain … j'avais raison. Mais elle est même pas jolie !

-C'est pas vrai, tu la voie encore comme elle était y a quelques années mais elle a changé tu sais elle est vraiment pas mal.

-Je préfère ne pas débattre de ça, merci. Mais répond moi, steuplait. Tu veux couché avec Granger ou sortir avec ?

00000000000000000000000000000000

_allez sivouzi plait oublié pas la tite review !!!! bisouxxx à la prochaine_


	5. ANNONCE

_**ANNONCE :**_

Bonjour à tous, merci pour vos reviews C génial !!!! A partir de maintenant comme j'ai repris les cours je vais éCié de vous envoyer un chap tte lé semaine (en général lé dimanche ou lé samedi) mé jmexcuse davance si jne pas vs lé envoyer plus tôt en tout cas jéspère que se sera maximun toute les deux semaines.

Merci de me lire et j'espère que vous continuerais malgré cela!!!!

P.S : Je pense mettre un chapitre demain.


	6. Chapter 5 : S'en aller

_Non non, vous ne rêvez pas c'est bien moi !! J'ai pas du tt arrêté cette fic c'est juste que j'ai mis beaucoup de temps pour envoyer la suite, en faite j'avais jamais le temps de la taper (et oui C ça la terminale) mais j'espère k vs ne m'en voulais pas !!!_

_En tt cas merci pour vos reviews ! j'espère que ce chap vous plaira !!!!_

Chapter 5 : S'en aller 

-Je préfère ne pas débattre de ça, merci. Mais répond moi, steuplait. Tu veux couché avec Granger ou sortir avec ?

Nora se réveilla plusieurs fois dans la nuit, n'arrêtant pas de se retourner dans son lit et agité par des cauchemar. A 6h du matin elle comprit qu'il était inutile d'essayer de se rendormir encore une fois, elle s'assit sur son lit et embrassa sa chambre d'un regard circulaire. Elle repensa à l'entretient de la veille tout en regardant les deux grosses malles ouvertes qui traînait au milieu de sa chambre. Il lui restait 4h avant que McGonagall ne vienne la chercher. Elle rangea les quelques affaires qu'ils restaient dans sa chambre et ses malles, agrandis magiquement, furent pleines. C'est à cet instant qu'elle s'effondra. Assise par terre, au milieu de sa chambre, elle pleurait. Elle qui avait toujours contenu ses émotions, qui restait maîtresse d'elle même quelles que soit les circonstances. Mais cette fois c'en été trop. D'abord elle apprenait qu'elle avait un cousin (et célèbre en plus) alors qu'elle croyait ne pas avoir de famille, ensuite son grand-père mourrait et maintenant il fallait qu'elle déménage, qu'elle quitte sa maison pour aller dans cette école qu'elle ne connaissait pas ou seulement par les livres et son grand-père. Elle serait la « nouvelle », à la rentrée, elle allait attirer les regards et les questions. Elle avait bien sur préparé une histoire avec MacGonagall pour éviter de révéler son identité mais … elle ne se sentait pas prête.

Les sanglots se calmèrent peu à peu, elle reprit le dessus elle voulait absolument faire bonne figure devant son cousin et un visage bouffis par les larmes n'allait sûrement pas l'y aider.

7h30, elle décida d'aller prendre son petit déj. Pendant qu'elle mangeait une questions existentielle s'imposa à elle … es-ce qu'il y avait du nutella à Poudlard ?? Elle ne pouvait survivre nutella au pti dej.

8h, toujours dans le doute, elle enfila des vêtements, jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure pour être sûr qu'elle avait le temps, puis dévala les escalier et fila à la supérette au bout de la rue et acheta 3 gros pots de nutella, 2 paquets de chupa-chups, des bonbons en tous genres, quelques boissons, divers types de chocolats, des pizzas surgelés et aussi des glaces (Häagen-Dazs et Ben&Jerry bien sur) (elle n'était pas sorcière pour rien elle savait conserver des glaces), en bref tous ce qui était très nocif pour la ligne, pour les dents mais super pour remonter le moral et puis pour lier connaissances avec les gens elle pourrait toujours leur proposé des bonbons. Elle alla ensuite à la librairie moldu acheter quelques livres.

8h30, elle repassa à l'appartement pour poser ce qu'elle avait acheté, ensorcela les glaces et une valises pour qu'elle puisse faire rentrer tous ce qu'elle avait acheté puis ressortit pour courir au Chemin de Traverse. Là aussi elle fit provision de glaces magiques et de bonbons mais aussi de quelques nouveaux vêtements (et oui vous l'aurez compris certains pour noyer leur chagrin on besoin de faire du shopping !). Etant passer à Gringotts elle rentra chez elle … d'accord en ayant fais un petit détour par des boutiques de vêtements londoniennes.

Il était 9h45, elle essaya de finir ses valises dans la précipitation. MacGo arriva parfaitement à l'heure (comme d'hab.) et contempla d'un œil critique les sachets de bonbons encore en dehors de la valise.

- Hier aurais-je oublier de vous préciser que à Poudlard vous êtes logé, blanchis ET nourris , demanda le professeur.

- Non pas du tout. Je le sais mais vous avez du entendre parler des vertus anti-dépressive des sucreries, rétorqua la jeune fille.

MacGonagall regarda la jeune fille d'un œil critique se demandant se qu'aurais dit Albus devant cette … « montagne » de sucre

- En outre, comme je vais avoir de nouveaux et joyeux camarades je pourrais leur en faire profité, continua Nora observant la réaction de MacGonagall

- Si tout ceci a pour but votre intégration alors que pourrais-je bien dire. En parlant de cela je ne vous ai pas encore parler des personnes avec qui vous cohabiterai vous partagerai les appartements des préfets en chefs avec les 2 futures Préfets en chef : Mlle Hermione Granger, une des meilleurs amis de votre cousin et M. Drago Malfoy…

- Malfoy… Malfoy comme Malfoy qui a tenté d'assassiner mon grand-père ?? Vous vous fichez de moi ?

- Pas du tout. Vous demanderai toutes les explications à votre cousin il a vu toute la scène et c'est lui qui m'a enjoint d'accepter que M. Malfoy revienne à Poudlard.

- Espérons pour lui qu'il ait une très bonne explication ! Et comment a-t-il réagit quand vous lui avez dit qu'une personne de sa famille était encore vivante ?

- Plutôt bien, après quelques instants de colère envers Dumbledore il a plutôt réagis positivement. Je crois qu'il a hâte de vous rencontrer.

- Moi aussi, j'ai hâte.

- Cela tombe bien nous allons justement nous en aller un portoloin nous attend.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Vla un new chap j'espère que ça vous a plu et comme je ss en vac je vais essayer d'en mettre d'autre vite !!


	7. ANNONCE 2

ANNONCE 2 :

Bon ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas poster de chapitre. En faite avec la terminale je n'ai pas eue du tout de temps pour me consacrer au fic (que ça soit pour écrire ou pour en lire d'ailleurs) , pendant ces vacances d'été je n'est pas non plus été beaucoup en France. Aujourd'hui avec mes études c'est aussi un peu difficile. Malheureusement cette négligence prolongée m'a fait perdre un l'inspiration pour cette fic et j'ai donc décidée de la laisser en pause pour l'instant. Peut être qu'elle sera aussi l'objet d'un remaniement je ne sais pas encore comment la continuer et ce qu'elle va devenir je suis désolé.


End file.
